Blah, Blah, Vampire Emergency, Blah
by JustJun
Summary: Stackhouse and Co are tucked away safely in their safehouse, but Pam is feeling a little cooped up and stressed out. Tara is sent on a mission to distract her. Follows on from my last story 'Good Luck Getting Out" Tara x Pam


**Blah Blah Vampire Emergency Blah**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Pam Swynford De Beaufort x Tara Thornton

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True blood nor do I take credit for the creation of its characters or plot

**Summary:** Stackhouse and Co are tucked away safely in their safehouse, but Pam is feeling a little cooped up and stressed out. Tara is sent on a mission to distract her.

Follows on from my last story '**Good Luck Getting Out"**

I appreciate if you could Read and review! :D

Slight spoilers for season 5, and some swearing (it's Pam, what do you expect)

* * *

Pam taps her foot in annoyance, Nora is still babbling on about the history of Lillith or something or other; she stopped listening a while ago. She'd manage to fine tune Nora's voice out, but still that annoying sound of her typing away on her laptop is still ringing clearly through her ears. Click, click, click. She pushes herself deeper into the couch hoping it'll consume her and end this torture.

It's been a week and a half of this. Sure they're safe in a secret safehouse where no fangbangers, vamp haters or the 'Great Billith' can find them but by Jesus and all the rest - Pam is getting bored out of her mind. Everyday its been waking up to Fairy and Co, drinking nothing but pure true blood (spare reserves that had been kept in the safehouse) day in day out, and doing nothing but listening to Nora prattle on with her history lessons. _"We'll find the answer to defeat Chancellor Compton by looking At Lillith's past"_ she can hear Nora saying.

"And really, what is fascinating is that by the 18th Century-" Nora says staring excitedly at the large computer screen on the wall. "_Dear God does this pain ever end?!" _Pam thinks. She looks to Eric who is sitting in an armchair and looking at Nora, she's cant decide by his expression whether or not he's actually paying attention to his sister. More likely he's thinking of how to get Sookie back, or really just how to drink from her, or fuck her, or both. Sookie herself is strangely interested in the vampire history lesson and is asking questions at every opportunity, much to Nora's delight of course, and Pam's frustration. Every single time she opens her fairy mouth, Pam is so tempted just to shove her fist in it so she'll be quiet. She starts to tap her foot more furiously on the floor. _"This is going no where!" _she thinks, seeing Nora retrieve a large Tome from the bookshelf. She begins to think of ways to kill or silence Nora without Eric knowing or getting angry at her, but then a hand touches her knee and she immediately stops tapping her foot.

"You ok?" Tara asks sweetly looking to her maker. Tara decided to skip her combat training with Jessica for today, and joined in on their strategy meeting instead. She gave Pam a calming presence as it were, and made her feel slightly less angry in general. Since they came to the safehouse their relationship has been on turbo, the sweet kisses, silent whispers, teenage make out sessions and as Jessica puts it _'humping like rabbits jacked up on V'_. It's been amazing, more amazing than Pam could ever have imagined or expected. And its not only the physical aspect of their relationship she's found amazing, the emotional side too is incredible. She has feelings, genuine feelings, a notion which scares and delights her because honestly she can't remember the last time she developed feelings for someone else other than her own maker. And even then those feelings are so different to what she's experiencing now.

"I'm fine" Pam answers, taking Tara's hand and intertwining their fingers, but she still focuses on Nora and stares ahead.

"You don't look fine. You have that 'Missy Pam' angry face on." Pam slowly turns to Tara and raises an eyebrow at her. "Now I can't tell if it's a 'I'm gona fuck or kill you' face, so whats on your mind?" Pam sighs and exhales

"In that scenario, always think the former. But ok I'm bored outta my mind. I mean it's just pointless."

"I don't think it's pointless. Out of all of us she's the only one who might have a clue about how to stop Bill."

"Narcissus" Pam replies bluntly.

"What now?"

"Greek boy. He was a pretty thing, but he loved himself too much, and thought he was the next best thing after pottery. A god, or vampire, showed him a pool of water, and he stared at his reflection for the rest of his life until he died."

"So you're saying we should leave Bill to himself? And he'll be his own downfall?"

"No. I'm saying we should shove his head into a pool of liquid silver" Pam smirks. "But your point is still valid" She quickly pecks Tara on the check and lingers there, nuzzling her ear. She's so tempted just to drag the young vampire back to their room; they'd have much more fun there, much more. She notices the scent on Tara as she inhales, the smell, the perfume. It's the one she keeps in her room, a vintage variety, something similar to what she had back in her human days; it smells divine on Tara. Now she really wants to go back to their room. But those thoughts are quickly thrown out of her mind though when she hears Jessica take a seat beside Tara on the couch.

"Oh my gosh, I do not understand what she is talking about, do you?" Jessica whispers in her typical bashful way. Pam moves away from Tara quickly and shrugs back into the couch again.

"I've been focusing on other things." Tara replies with a smile, earning a chuckle from Pam.

"Oh me too. I mean my mind is still stuck on this whole Jason thing. I mean I tried to talk to him yesterday and he totally brushed me off and like ran to his room."

"Sookie says he's going through some dead parent phase."

"And an anti-vampire one too from the sounds of it, I mean-"

"Fire crotch I'm going to stop you right there. I am already enduring enough torture as it is by sitting here and listening to this Billith crap, I do not need to hear about your sad little love life too. Run off to fairy hands if you want some sympathy because I do not give a flying vampire fuck" scolds Pam.

"Am I boring you?" says Nora angrily standing up from her desk at the front of the room.

"Not at all please continue, I'm finding this most fascinating" Pam replies with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh then do tell me what I just explained."

"Blah blah, Lillith, blah."

"Typical whore, can't pay attention to anything unless you have your legs open." Nora mutters.

"What did you just say?"

"I called you a common whore," Nora repeats. Immediately Pam rushes towards the desk in a blur, fangs bared

"Posh frigid bitch!" Pam shouts. Nora bares her fangs in defiance. Before they can come to blows however Eric appears beside them

"Ladies. As delighted I am to see that you're now on talking terms, with cute nicknames I might add. I don't think killing each other helps anything. Now, retract your fangs." The women stare at each other but Pam does as asked, followed by Nora slightly after. "Good, now lets continue."

"What's the point? We've been at this for a week and we've got nothing. The so called 'Lillith expert' hasn't told us anything remotely useful." says Pam tapping her foot again in annoyance.

"I'll have you know that going through a millennia of history is no east feat! For all you know we'll find the answer to defeat Chancellor Compton by-"

"Looking at Lillith's past. I know. I can't figure out if you're actually trying to help us or if you're just getting off on all the history you're quoting."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Use Sookie as Fairy bait and stuff a silver pole up his ass!" Eric smirks much to Nora's disdain.

"That's the stupidest, most idiotic, most-"

"Blah blah, I'm Nora, I know useless facts, blah. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to my room. Call me when you've actually come up with something useful." She heads out of the room and slams the doors behind her, and suddenly all eyes turn to Tara.

"What?" she exclaims.

"Well? Go see if she's ok." Says Jessica, nudging her.

"Are you kidding me? That's her _really_ angry Pam face. Trust me, I've seen it before, it is not nice to deal with."

"Yeah but you guys are together, so you have to go deal with it."

"Oh fine." Tara huffs, she gets up and leaves slamming the door behind her as well.

"She didn't deny that they're together" Jessica laughs, "Tamela is on!"

"What?" exclaims Sookie throwing Jessica a look."

"Oh nothing."

* * *

Tara approaches Pam's room and braces herself, taking in a deep breath. Despite spending every night together she still calls it Pam's room. The woman has so many trinkets and clothes in there and really the décor is so evidently Pam's taste, she's can't call it anything but Pam's room. Just being in the room puts her in the state of awe sometimes, as she overlooks the items telling of Pam's amazing past and life. There are still so many fascinating things about her maker she doesn't know, and really she can't wait to find out more. Its with this thought that she knocks lightly on the door and pushes it open, slipping in.

"Pam?" Tara closes the door behind her and sees Pam sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the empty red wall. Pam's usual feisty or neutral expression is replaced by a sad look of despair Tara had never seen before. "Hey. Hey what's wrong?" Tara says quickly taking a seat next to her and holding her hand.

"The world's gone wrong."

"Why's that?"

"Because vampires exist, and fuck up the world, and then vampires like Bill Compton just fuck up the world more."

"I hated vampires once. And if I remember correctly you tried to kill me more than once, so my hate was justified."

"Which I'm sorry about" Pam quickly adds.

"I know. But my point being that as many vampires there are fucking up the world, there are just as many vampires trying to save it. Eric, Nora, you." Pam rests her head on Tara's shoulder, and relaxes slightly.

"I'm not trying to save the world you know."

"Coulda fooled me, because you've been sat in that living room listening to Nora for a week solid before storming out just now. That's dedication to save something."

"I'm trying to save us, to save you." Pam sits up and looks towards Tara. "Honestly I'm scared Tara. Bill has become powerful, so powerful even Eric doesn't know what to do, and he's as powerful as fuck. If Bill comes for us, and if something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself. I made a promised to myself that I'd protect you, and I stick by that, that's the real reason I'm sitting in on the Nora love-fest meetings. I don't care about the saving the world, just you." Hearing such a declaration a strong wave of love and affection overcame Tara and she quickly leans in, kissing Pam slowly and lovingly. Though Tara's heart no longer beats, she can imagine the fast rhythmic pounding of it beating wildly against her chest, so strong a feeling that Pam inspires. They pull apart and smile lightly to each other.

"You're amazing."

"I'm a bitch is what I am."

"You're an amazing bitch" Tara replies earning a smile from Pam. "Nothing is going to happen to us, or me, or you. We are gona be fine, because that promise of yours to protect me, well it goes both ways. And really who's gona dare mess with two scary bitches together?"

"Jessica" Pam drawls making Tara laugh. They embrace a moment of silence, just taking everything in. And Tara caresses Pam's hand with her thumb.

"Feel better?" Tara asks.

"Yes, much better. Sorry, I got grouchy. Just too many _feelings_."

"Something you're not used to right?" Tara teases.

"Yes, you make me have all sorts of feelings."

"I like you having feelings. Makes you seem less dead."

"I'll show you dead."

Pam moves to straddle Tara, and draws her fingers up Tara's arms, pushing them back, until she has the other woman pinned underneath her on the bed and her arms pinned over her head. She leans down slowly and starts to trail kisses down the other woman's neck, popping out her tongue to lick the soft flesh.

"I want to feel your fangs" Tara moans with her eyes closed. Pam complies popping out her fangs. She moves up to kiss Tara on the lips, teasing her in between kisses, drawing her fangs along Tara's lips. It suddenly gets too much and Tara's own fangs appear. "Can I tell you something?" she moans.

"What?" Pam replies, now moving slowly down Tara's neck and chest.

"Seeing you angry at Nora was really hot."

"Oh really? Well get ready, cos I'm about to get real mad right now" Pam drawls. She sits up to remove her top and corset, and drops it to the side of the bed, exposing herself to Tara. She chuckles to herself, seeing the immensely aroused expression of her prodigy.

"I really like mad Pam," says Tara with a wide grin. With Vampire speed she flips them over and pins Pam down before making do with the rest of Pam's clothing.

She quickly makes a note in her head to make Pam mad much, much more often.

* * *

**A/N**

And here it is, yet another story to add to the Tamela fanbase. Thanks for all the reviews for my last fic, Good luck getting out, it really encouraged me to write this. I'll think of writing another if y'all like this one. :)

I recall a scene where Nora and Eric return to Fangtasia, and nora makes a comment of something along the lines of 'she's just a whore' or something, and so from there I can assume they'd have an antagonistic relationship. Probably Nora doesnt believe Pam was worthy of being Eric's Prodigy. Or perhaps something else, considering they're both originally from England. Perhaps Nora hates that Pam has changed her identity or accent, so many possibilities. Probably to be explored in another fic ;)

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought about this!**


End file.
